overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Igvarge
Igvarge (イグヴァルジ) was a mythril class adventurer and leader of Kralgra. Appearance Personality Igvarge's dream was to become a hero who would end up saving the world, just like the Thirteen Heroes of the past. He sacrificed everything to achieve this dream, going as far as spreading false rumors about himself or using his companions as meat shields. Everyone beside himself were all stepping stones for him to reach the peak. Yet he was hardworking and trained intensely, which made him intensely dislike Momon, who seemingly appeared from nowhere and caught up to his mythril class in just a single adventure. Background Igvarge's dream of becoming a hero started from the songs he heard from the bards visiting his village. After becoming an adventurer and forming a team he eventually rose to the rank of a mithril adventurer. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Igvarge was summoned to a meeting with all the mythril class adventurer teams of E-Rantel to discuss the appearance of the powerful vampire Honyopenyoko. At the meeting, he took an instant dislike of the leader of Darkness and he tried to provoke Momon, questioning his ability as a mythril adventurer. Engulfed by his own pride and resentment towards Momon, he chose to accompany Momon against the vampire with his team, despite Momon's warning. Once in the forest, Albedo started to kill the members of his team. He fled, only to lose himself in the forest due to Mare's spells. Mare then immobilized him and killed him by crushing his skull with his staff.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding After the adventurer Momon of Darkness had vanquished the vampire, it was revealed that Igvarge's adventurer group had been annihilated in the crossfire of the former's battle.Overlord Volume 03 Epilogue Abilities and Powers Igvarge was a ranger. To realize his dream, Igvarge relentlessly strengthened his body, experiencing numerous adventures where he narrowly escaped from certain death. Igvarge’s vocation was one which specialized in outdoor movement. In a sense, the woods were like his back yard. Known Classes * Forest Stalker Relationship Momon Igvarge hated and envied Momon due to his strength that earned him the admiration and respect of others around him in E-Rantel along with skipping several levels without taking the appropriate tests for it. He was open with his resentment after learning that Momon was a foreigner before being reprimanded. This envy and jealousy lead him to plan to attempt to kill Momon while pretending to assists him with taking down the vampire that appeared out of nowhere near E-Rantel. Trivia * While there is no clear indication in the Light Novel, Iguva=41 was created from the corpse of Igvarge. In the illustration, one side of Iguva=41's face is distorted and this can be inferred to be the hit Mare delivered to his head that even destroyed his helmet when trying to run from Ainz.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death Quotes * (About Momon):'' "Just for that? Because he solved one incident? What about the adventurers who went through the advancement tests and rose step-by-step? Won’t they hold a grudge?"'' * (To Mare): "You sh-shitty girl! If you don’t let me go, I will kill you! Hey!" References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Igvarge Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Rangers Category:Stalkers Category:Adventurers Category:Kralgra Category:Re-Estize Kingdom